This specification relates generally to verifying identity, particularly to verifying identity in information retrieval.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, World Wide Web (Web) pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. A search engine may be used to conduct a search of a source of data, e.g., the Internet, a social network, an intranet, non-networked storage, other public or private content, and the like. A search engine receives a search query from a user and returns search results responsive to the search query.